CarLee drabbles
by Carley and Lee forever
Summary: A collection of CarLee Drabbles. I'll take any Drabble requests so feel free to send them in from reviews or Pm. The things I'll do are: modern AU's,Story line based and canon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CarLee fanfic 1

Sorry if this isn't good this is my first story so yeah but I'll get better at it.

Big mouth Kenny

Carley and Lee woke up wondering what the bang was they got dressed and went outside of the motel where everyone was sitting in a circle and they overheard Kenny telling everyone what happened last night." So I saw Lee and Carley hooking up" Kenny said

They ran into there own rooms with bright red faces, then Kenny went to Carley's room and yelled " so I told everyone about last night " . There was no response but soft crying

so Kenny went to Lee's room and yelled " I told everyone ha ha ha ha ha"" shut up" so Kenny walked away and then that was the best gossip the group had heard in a while.

The next morning Lee and Carley walked out both there rooms still disturbed by what Kenny said yesterday." Maybe we should of had answered Kenny when he knocked on the door" Carley said " you don't say" Lee said sarcastically. " you sound like me Lee" Carley said with an eyebrow up.

" I am in a relationship with you" both Lee and Carley laughed at Lee's comment " yeah you are but what are we going to do about the group" Carley said " don't know but to me it really doesn't matter to me because I love you and that's all that matters" Lee said Carley smiled and blushed " I love you too and your right who cares" Lee smiled at Carley. " wanna come to my room for a game maybe with Clem" Carley said " yeah I'll go get Clem" Lee said.


	2. The park

CarLee drabbles

The park trip

Requested by: FeminineMadHatter

* * *

"Come on mommy and daddy" Little Clementine yelled "we're coming honey" Carley responded

Clementine we n to the park that had swings,monkey bars,a slide,a rocking horse thingy and a see saw.

"Daddy can you push me on the swing?" Clementine asked "yeah sure sweet pea" Lee said and went over to Clem sitting on the swing.

It had been 2 minutes and Clem was already filled with laughs and screams "higher higher" Clementine said as Lee pushed her higher "ahha" Clem giggled "ok that's enough" Lee said "ok thanks Daddy" Clementine said as she got off the swing.

"Mommy do you want to come on the see saw with me?" Clementine said "of course sweetie" Carley said and she walked over to her daughter "yay" Clem said.

After a minute

all you could hear was Clem and Carley's laughs while Lee watched them on the park bench thinking how good his life was.

"Clem we need to go it's getting dark honey" Carley said "ok can we come back tomorrow?" Clementine asked "I'll ask daddy" Carley said "ok thanks" Clem said.

Back at their house

"Well that was fun" Lee said "yeah it was" Clem said "Lee can we go back tomorrow?" Carley said " yeah" Lee said "yay your the best dad" clementine said as she ran up and hugged him "that's ok sweet pea" Lee said while smiling.


	3. My ex wife

CarLee fanfic 3

My ex wife

It was any regular day at the motor inn and Kenny was on watch,clementine and duck were playing soccer and Lee and Carley were in Lee's room talking

Kenny knocked on Lee's door,knock,knock Kenny banged his knuckles against the door Lee answered " hey" Lee said " hi there's a new girl outside" Kenny said " Carley want to go outside" Lee said to his girlfriend " yeah why not" Carley said. So Lee,Carley and Kenny walked out and the girl was facing the other way " guys meet Irene" Kenny said

When she turned around and Lee recognised her strait away it was his ex wife Lee's eyes were wide and was about to yell but walked away " Lee where you going don't be rude" katjaa said but Lee didn't listen and went to his room " do you know him" Kenny said " he's my husband" Irene said " more like ex husband" Lee said hearing what she said and walking out of his room.

The group was shocked " so where were you just then?" Irene said " I was with my GIRLFRIEND" Lee said and Irene was clearly shocked " yep you heard me" Lee said " oooooh" Kenny said katjaa gave Kenny a glare " sorry" Kenny said.

"Whatever" Lee said walking away into his room.

Carley followed Lee, " hey you ok" Carley said

" yeah thanks"Lee said with a smile.

" so what are you going to do?" Carley said " Ignore her you should do the same thing" Lee said " ok" Carley said." I love you" Lee said to Carley " I love you too" Carley said hugging Lee

Then there was a knock on the door Lee answered " hey" Irene said " get the fu..." Lee said then a voice called over his " Lee" Carley said " sorry car" Lee said.

Irene walked away she thought how did he met this Carley chick in the first place and now he's in a relationship with her.

It was now nightfall in Macon and all the group sat in a circle around the camp fire and all Irene was doing was giving hateful glares towards Carley for half an hour now Lee was also giving hateful glares towards Irene to and then eventually Kenny said " hey is it a staring contest or what" Lee just stuck up the middle finger at Irene.

"Oh go Lee" Kenny yelled with his hand in the air

Sorry if this was not that accurate on what the characters do.


	4. The phone number

CarLee drabbles chapter 4

Lee got up after the football had finished and he looked in his pantry for something to eat.

"Nothing" Lee said with a sigh "time to go to Walmart" he said as he grabbed his keys.

10 minutes later Lee parked his car and walked in.

After Lee had gotten what he needed he headed to the counter and the lady who served him was really attractive.

"Um sir would you like paper bags of plastic ones?" The lady asked.

"Uh paper please" Lee said.

Carley had also taken liking to the man she severed,she wanted to ask his name but that would be weird wouldn't it?

Carley started scanning and putting the items in the bags

"So where you from?" Carley asked

"Oh just outside of Atlanta but I grew up in Macon, where are you from?"

"Um I live just outside of Atlanta too and I grew up in Atlanta too"

"Good to hear,what's your name?" Lee asked

"Carley" she said pointing to her name tag

"Oh sorry I'm Lee" he said

"Nice to meet you Lee" Carley said as she smiled

"Nice to meet you too Carley" Lee said with a smile.

"Thank you" Lee said as he saw that she finished

"Your welcome" she said

Lee walked away

"Lee wait!"

"Yeah" Lee said as he walked back to her

"Here take this" Carley said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Lee said as he took it.

Once Lee got in his car he looked at the piece of paper,turns out it was her phone number. Lee knew he would make a phone call tonight.


	5. The date

**CarLee drabbles**

Carley checked her watch it was 6:30pm "lee should be here soon" she thought. She and Lee we're going on a date tonight to this fancy restaurant called 'Amlies' at 7:00. Carley looked in the mirror again for the 4th time,she wanted to look perfect for her boyfriend. "MOM!" A voice yelled from downstairs,Carley walked downstairs "what is it honey?" She asked her daughter "wow you look beautiful mom" clementine said "thanks Clem" Carley said,smiling.

"When's Sandra going to be here?" The 11 year old asked them the doorbell rang "now" Carley said,they both laughed. Carley opened the door "hey Sandra" Carley said "hi miss lakes" the teenager said "you can call me Carley" Carley said "ok Carley". Clementine hugged her babysitter,then a car pulled into the drive way "well that's my ride,bye honey" Carley said to her daughter then kissed her forehead "bye mom!" Clementine said to he mother "be good for Sandra"Carley said "I will" Clem said,waving to her.

.

.

"Hey gorgeous" the man said "hey handsome" Carley said smiling. Lee helped her into the car "your such a gentleman" Carley said as she giggled "that's me" Lee said,Carley giggled again. Lee got in the car and drove. "So how's Clem been doing?" Lee asked "she's been good,she talks about you quite a lot,you know?" Carley said "she does?" He asked "yes she does. So how've you been doing?" Carley asked her boyfriend "nothing really exciting,I went to Macon to see my family that's really it" Lee said "how are they doing?" Carley asked "their doing good, how about your family?" Lee asked "their good too" Carley answered.

.

.

They pulled up into the carpark and they both got out of the car. Lee opened the restaurant door for her which earned him a kiss,Lee walked up to the counter and "how may I help you sir?" The guy asked "renovation for 2 under Everett" Lee said "ah yes please follow me" the guy said as he led them to their table "thanks" Lee said.

.

.

5 minutes later...

"Do you want any drinks?" The waiter asked "I'll have a water please" Carley said "same" Lee said "ok 2 waters" the waiter said as he walked away to get their drinks. "What do you think your going to get?" Lee asked Carley " uh I think I'll get get some chicken tenders" Carley said "how about you?" Carley asked "I was actually going to get the same" Lee answered,they both laughed. The waiter came back with both of their drinks "are you ready to order?" He asked "yes,we'll have 2 chicken tenders meals please" Carley said "ok" the waiter said.

.

.

15 minutes later...

"Here you go" the waiter said as he placed down the meals "thank you" Lee and Carley said at the same time,the waiter smiled.

After Lee and Carley had finished dinner "do you want some dessert?" Lee asked "no thanks,I'm stuffed" she said "I'll just get Clem a piece of chocolate cake" Lee said "aww your so sweet Lee,she'll appreciate it" Carley said,Lee smiled. The waiter came again "would you like dessert?" The waiter asked the 2 "I'll get a piece of chocolate cake,please" Lee asked "ok and the check will come in a minute" the waiter said.

The waiter came with the check and the cake in a take away container,Lee paid the guy at the counter at left with Carley.

They got in the car and started their drive home "thanks Lee for taking me out tonight" Carley said "no problem" Lee said "do you know you'd be a good dad" Carley asked out of the blue "so you tell me" he said "seriously you would be" Carley said "thanks" he said.

Lee had gotten to Carley's house "bye Lee" Carley said "bye car" Lee said and they kissed and Lee drove off.

.

.

Carley walked into her house and it was quite silent then feet were heard running down the stairs "mom!" Clem said as she hugged her mother tightly "hi sweetie!" Carley said "how'd it go?" Clementine asked "good,really good actually. Lee even got you some cake" Carley said "really?" She asked "yep" Carley said as she held up the bag "he's so nice, I wish he was my dad!" Clem said "I wish he was your dad too honey".

 **A/N: hey,sorry for the long wait for the next chapter of this story,I just couldn't think of an idea then one just popped up and I had to make the chapter today so I did. If you guys want I could make this an actual story just PM me or review if you want this to be a story. Bye Carley and Lee forever out!**


	6. I love you

Carley's POV:

I walked down the now mossy driveway and the sides of that were covered in weeds,the grass was long and covered in brown,dead leaves. His car was still in the driveway,it had a window smashed and a tyre busted open. I continued walking down the driveway,observing how much things have changed in two years. I noticed how now there were new neighbours. I got the house key out of my bag and opened the door.

.

.

"hello" I called to make sure no one was here,no answer " _I'm home!" Lee said "Lee!" I cried as I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back._ The memory brought Tears to my eyes and some rolled down my cheek but I continued to look around. I walked into our bedroom,everything was the same. I saw a picture of him,I cleaned the dust of it and kissed him "I love you" I said as I tried to fight back sobs but failed. I held the picture to my chest as I cried, now I could practically hear him saying "you need to be strong" but I couldn't,he was my everything,he is my everything.

I stopped crying because I know he would want me to be strong. I still looked around our bedroom,his clothes were even still neatly folded in his dresser. I opened the closet and saw one of his work uniforms, I fought back sobs again as he had died in one of his uniforms. I took a very shaky breath but it worked. I went to go sit on the bed then the memories came flooding back,we would sit there some nights and just talk and cuddle or even kiss. Tears started to form in my eyes as they stung. I blinked the tears away.

.

.

I decided to go out into the living room and I saw a few pictures of mine and Lee's wedding. Again my eyes stung,I blinked them away again. I turned the TV on so it wasn't so silent. I walked down the hallway more until I got to the study. I walked in,the first thing I saw was his students essays that hadn't been graded. I remember getting a phone call from UGA. _"Is this miss Everett?" A man said into the phone "yes,who's speaking?" I asked "I'm Walter i inform you that your husband has been shot on the way to work" the man said in a sad tone "w...what?" I said as I started crying "y...yes it's true,he's being rushed to The hospital right now" he said "ok...I...I'll be there" I said as I grabbed my keys._

 _I gotten into the hospital and I was in Lee's room,holding his hand "Lee you're going to be alright" I said,crying. He couldn't answer as he was in a coma "but if you want to let go,I'm not stopping you,but I just want you to know,I love you,more than life itself,nobody will change that. If you want to or need to you can let go,I know your probably in a lot of pain" I said,still crying. I looked at his wedding ring on his finger and sadly smiled,he had refused to take it off. I looked up and I saw a green flat line then it started beeping loudly, I then realised he had let go._

 **A/N: hey guys if your confused this is completely canon. I was in that mood where you feel like writing something sad so I did,I even cried a little writing this. So if your confused, Lee got shot on the way to work and him and Carley were married. Carley was at the mothers for two years from not having the guts to come back until what you just read and she kept having flashbacks from before. If your still confused you can PM me or review and I'll be happy to clear anything up. And the crooked writing is the flashbacks**

 **The songs I listened to for this Drabble were:**

 **Down by Jason walker**

 **So cold by Ben Cocks (no pun intended) I have a dirty mind**

 **Sad song by we the kings**

 **A drop in the ocean by Ron pope (nightcore version)**

 **Little do you know by Alex and Sierra (nightcore version)**

 **Faded by Alan walker**

 **Never let me go (in the arms of the ocean) by Florence+the machine**

 **I found by Amber run**


End file.
